De luz y oscuridad
by Vyhnan
Summary: El pasado es un fantasma que persigue, que acecha, que atrae a los demonios de las consecuencias al presente para recordarles a los mortales que nadie escapa del castigo. Ahora que Zed logró concretar sus deseos carnales con Shen, la culpa comienza a torturarle. Pero Shen está ahí, siempre, para él; impasible ante el resentimiento. Porque el amor es perdonar y el amor es consuelo.


El dolor que la mente olvida, el corazón lo recordará por siempre.  
El agarre que la mano ignora, el corazón lo recuerda para siempre.

Los terrores nocturnos cada vez eran más pesados, más largos, más tortuosos, más oscuros.

Más, más oscuros.

Los gritos ensordecedores se volvían murmullos maliciosos, voces paranoicas. El miedo aumentaba, se intensificaba, se expandía. Zed podía sentir cómo el terror se abría paso a través de su torso y trepaba por su garganta antes de que una parálisis nocturna se apoderara de sus músculos.

Entonces, quería gritar. Pero ya no podía. Ya no debía. Él ahora era oscuridad. Las sombras que una vez temió le habían acogido y moldeado; le habían otorgado la respuesta a su ambición.

Pero, incluso cuando se gana, se pierde. Y eso Zed lo sabía muy bien.

Ya no había debilidad, y tampoco humanidad. Sólo había oscuridad y perfección.

—De eso quería convencerse, pero no podía, pues bastaba sentir cómo los brazos de Shen le rodeaban durante sus pesadillas para que la seguridad desapareciera, para que la oscuridad se volviese una luz opaca y el frío sucumbiera ante una calidez reconfortante.

Zed despertó jadeando, con la frente empapada de un sudor frío y la voz atrapada en la garganta. Su cuerpo temblaba y, como en sus pesadillas, tan pronto abrió los ojos sólo atisbó una inmensa oscuridad.

Hasta que le sintió.

—Zed.

Ahí estaba, su voz. La voz del barítono solemne que sólo pronunciaba dulzura para él. La voz que aceleraba sus palpitaciones. Y, con ella, llegó ese fuego abrazador que alejaba el frío y la oscuridad y le marcaba el sendero a casa.

Si es que aún podía permitirse volver ahí.

Las manos de Zed se movieron a través de las penumbras, y se detuvieron tan pronto ubicaron el pecho desnudo de Shen. Él estaba ahí…. Con él, como siempre, a pesar de todo. Y cuando él estaba ahí y le abrazaba, el odio tomaba una siesta y le permitía saborear la felicidad.

—No es nada —mintió Zed entre dientes, y un instante después sintió los labios del Kinkou posándose sobre su frente y sus manos recorrer su espalda en una suave caricia que consiguió hacerlo estremecer.

—Todo está bien, Zed —murmuró Shen, y una vez más besó la frente de Zed y le estrujó con firmeza entre sus poderosos brazos. El ninja oscuro se removió, ansioso por la insistencia y la cercanía, pero aceptó el confort que le ofrecieron las palabras de su compañero y se permitió acurrucarse contra él.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya desde que Shen le había ayudado a superar la ansiedad de las pesadillas?

—Todo está bien.

¿Lo estaba? Zed dudó. Pero cuando el olor de Shen acarició su nariz y sus brazos volvieron a estrujarle, la inseguridad desapareció. Quizá sólo por ahora, así era. Quizá sólo cuando estaban juntos, así, el uno contra el otro, entregados al secreto de la noche y al pecado que significaba su amor.

—Eres tan malo mintiendo —gruñó Zed, pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y, tras romper el abrazo de Shen, le empujó contra la cama.

No podía verle a través de la oscuridad, pero no necesitaba hacerlo cuando podía sentir la calidez y firmeza de sus músculos palpitando debajo de su palma. Sus manos recorrieron el pecho del Kinkou, de arriba abajo, y finalmente se inclinó para besar el espacio entre sus pectorales y acomodarse sobre éste.

De todas las mentiras, esta era la mejor. La mentira de que Shen podía amarle tanto como él le amaba.

—Soy libre. Tú también deberías serlo.

Las palabras de Zed abandonaron sus labios como un murmullo. Cerró los ojos. El corazón de Shen marcaba un ritmo acompasado que volvió a excitar su somnolencia. Bostezó.

 _"_ _Ambos podríamos ser libres, hermano."_

Entre el preludio del cansancio, Zed sintió cómo los dedos de Shen se perdían entre las hebras de su cabellera y le masajeaban suavemente. Se sentía tan bien— mejor que un sueño.

—No puedo ser libre.

Y ahí estaba la respuesta. Ah, tan predecible y, sin embargo, tan dolorosa. Zed sintió una punzada en el pecho y soltó una risa sardónica que se ahogó contra el pecho de su amante.

Esa era la conclusión. Mientras Shen perteneciera a la Orden Kinkou, mientras enarbolase el título de Ojo del Crepúsculo, jamás podría ser libre para amarle, para entregarse a él como Zed tanto añoraba, como había esperado por años desde que supo qué era el maldito amor.

La calma que lo invadía pronto se volvió rabia y ansiedad, frustración. Dolor. Podía sentir cómo la oscuridad volvía a ascender a través de su cuerpo.

—…Porque quiero estar encadenado a ti por toda la vida.


End file.
